1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to row crop cultivation, and pertains more particularly to a shield mechanism or unit comprised of a pair of laterally spaced disks that travel between adjacent rows of plants and at the opposite sides of the path traversed by the rearmost cultivator sweep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cultivator shields, of course, are old and well known. In the past, it has been a continuing problem with respect to the back cultivator sweeps throwing too much soil onto the plants, the amount depending on the cultivator speed. A cultivator shield exemplifying the type of shield known to me is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,379, issued on Feb. 25, 1969 to John A. Tebben for "CULTIVATOR SHIELD".